Earthbound TRUTH OR DARE: Season 1!
by John of Onett
Summary: Its another one of those Truth or Dare things...BUT MADE BY ME!
1. Chapter 1: i need dares

John: HELLOOOOOOO INTERNET! It's Johndaearthbound here and i have FINALLY made an Earthbound fan-fiction but it is one of those ToD

Fan-fictions so...yeah...

Ness: Can we just get on with it already?

John: NO!

Ness: Why not?

John: Cuz we don't have any truths or dares

Ness: Oh...WELL SEND THEM IN PEOPLE!

John: Ness! I was about to say that! :-(

Ness: Well excuse ME princess!

John:OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

Ness: And what if i did?

John: Hmmmmm...I'll tell everyone your REAL name!

Ness: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

John: Anyway folks! Remember to send in those Truths or Dares! This is Johndaearthbound signing off! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: getting started

HIIII GUYZEZ AND GIRLZEZ ITS DARE TIME! EXCLAIMER: SRRY BUT I CAN ONLY DO 4 DARES PER CHAPTER BUT ILL MAKE SURE TO DO ALL OF THE DARES EVENTALLY!

* * *

John:HI its time for (fanfare) EARTHBOUND TRUTH OR DARE!

Ness: DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS?

John: (holds up gun at ness's head) YES WE DO...

Ness: O MERCYFUL CRIST! (if u get that reference you get to have a pizza!)

John (SHOOTS NESS IN THE HEAD)

Jeff: OH MY GOD YOU KILLED NESS!

Lucas: YOU BASTARD! (IF U GET THE REFERENCE U GET TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!)

John: Don't worry...(revives him with PSI Healing Omega)

Ness: DONT U EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

John: OK OK JEEZ! ANYWAY TIME FOR DA DARES! THIS ONE IS FROM DatLittleStar:

* * *

_Teddy:SING ME A SONG!_

* * *

Teddy: Ok what song? (tell me in a private message and Teddy will sing it in the next chapter!)

John: NEXTOROONI! This one also comes from DatLittleStar:

* * *

_Lucas: Tie Pokey up and get your revenge! SHOW NO MERCY!_

* * *

Pokey:OH CRAP! (TRIES TO RUN AWAY BUT DUSTER USES ROPE SNAKE TO GRAB HIM)

Duster: Not so fast King!

(Lucas ties Pokey up)

Ness: Can i beat him up too?

John: Sure,as long as its ok with DatLittleStar!

Ness:...I hear no objections so...(grabs his bat)..LETS DO THIS!

(Ness and Lucas beat up Pokey)

Pokey:(Dies)

John:Should i revive him?...Nah! TIME FOR ANOTHER DARE! This one comes from ShonenMinecrafter1:

* * *

Poo:Use the power of THE AURA!

* * *

Poo: OK! (Shoots Pokey withan AURA ball!)

Pokey :AHHHHHHH MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Ness: That's the overstatement if the century!

(EVERYONE BURSTS OUT LAUGHING!)

Pokey: SHUT UP!

Ness: fine

John:OK this is the last dare! It also from ShonenMinecrafter1:

* * *

Claus: Kiss my OC, Hikari.

* * *

Claus: OK fine! (kisses Hikari)

Hikari:(faints)

John:OK thats it for this time PLZ MORE PEOPLE SEND IN DARES THIS TIME! This is Johndaearthbound signing of! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: My New Friends

John: Hi im back!(i was only gone for like 30 minutes! LOL!)

Star:Hiya

Hikari:Hello

John:HI For u that dont know them,ill explain: THEY ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT GIVE ME DARES FOR THIS FIC!,and their my friends! :D Oh and

Teddy you have to sing the 8 Melodies for Star!

Teddy:OK (Sings the 8 Melodies)

Star: That was beautiful!

Ness:No one Cares!

John:Well i do... ;-(

Paula: Can we get on with it?

Star: (evil grin) Hey Paula i have i special surprise for u...(Creepy music plays)

Paula: Oh no...

John: OK FIRST DARE,OH Star u read it it's from u!

Star: OK it says:

* * *

Paula: Give up your bear and burn it and stomp on the ashes! PS: Ness no matter what u do dont get her another bear!

* * *

Paula: What! Hell NO!

John: Paula! No Swearing!

Paula: Whatever! and Im NOT gonna do it!

John:(points gun at her head) DO IT!

Hikari: Whoa,where did u get that gun?

John:I dont know.

Hikari:OK then...

Star: DO IT PAULA OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL U!

Paula: Fine! (burns her teddy bear and stomps on the ashes)

Jeff: WOW,i never thought id see her do that.

Lucas: Me either.

Ness: Me either.

John:OK Next one,Hikari you read this one cuz its from u.

Hikari:Ok,Heres what is says:

* * *

_Pokey: Die in a hole._

* * *

Pokey:OK! (Dies in a hole)

John: Should i revive him?

Star:Nah!

John:Next! But this time im gonna give Star and Hikari both a dare! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Star: OH NO!

Hikari: We're gonna die!

John: No your not! i Dare both of you to make a fanfiction with me in it! (PS: YOU HAVE TO!)

Star:Fine

Hikari:Ok

John: OK now i have one for Jeff!

Jeff: OH NO!

John: you have to record yourself kissing tony for 30 minutes! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Jeff: i dont wanna!

John: fine you can do the dare or get shor with a gun.

Jeff: fine ill do the dare!

John: ok bring the tape back tomarrow,as for me BYE

Star:BYE!

Hikari: BYE!

John:Read and send in dares! this is Johndaearthbound signing off!


	4. Chapter 4: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

John: im back again! and its time for more TRUTH OR DARE!

Hikari: YAY!

Star: I cant wait!

Ness: this is bad!

John: you bet your boozles it is! for you! Jeff,where is da tape?

Jeff: right here.

(everyone watches it and bursts out laughing)

John: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i did good.

Ness: for once i actully agree with you!

Star: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (faints from laughing to much)

Everyone: O.o

Star: (gets up) ITS ALIVE!

Hikari: thank goodness

John: lets get on with the dares,shall we? This one is from...ME!

Claus:OH GOD!

John:Hey,Claus where have u been?

Claus: in heaven,duh!

John:...anyway heres the dare:

* * *

Claus:Kill Pokey for making u the Masked Man!

* * *

Claus: OH YEA! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALONG TIME FOR THIS! (pulls out his laser sword)

Pokey: OH MY GOD! (runs away)

Claus: YAAAAAA! (chases Pokey)

(Pokey jumps out of the window and dies)

Claus: well that's taken care of.

Hikari: ill say!

John:OK...now for a...TRUTH!

Ness:O...K?

John:It is for everyone! Here it is:

* * *

_Everyone must say who they hate most and why. (OCs tell me and ill put it in the next chapter)_

* * *

John: Pokey!

Ness: I'm with ya there!

Lucas: me too.

Paula: also.

Jeff: same.

Claus: me to.

Pokey: ALL OF YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA

Ness: i thought you were dead!

Pokey: i did too but im not

Claus: (sigh) (kills Pokey again)

Hikari: how did he come back?

Star: I dont know.

Jeff: that is illogical (get the reference and u get a cookie)(heres a hint: SPOCK!)

John: OK NOW TIME FOR A RANDOM DARE! Here it is:

* * *

_Claus: make Ness eat a whole can of whipped cream canister and all!_

* * *

Ness: what! heck no!

John: DO IT! OR U WILL BE LIKE KENNY AT THE END OF A SOUTH PARK EPISODE!

Ness: Fine.

(eats it and dies)

Star: HA!

Claus: he died

Star: i know thats what makes it funny!

Claus:...your crazy.

Hikari: i know right?

John:NEXT! Here it is:

* * *

_Kumatora: dress up like Porky's mom._

* * *

Kumatora: What?!

John: DO IT!

Kumatora: fine.(dresses up like Porky's mom)

(Everyone except for Kumatora bursts out laughing)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kumatora: SHUT UP!

(everyone shuts up)

John: Ok its time to leave so...this is Johndaearthbound signing off! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: im sorry guys

John:(SIGH) This is hard for me to say but...this fan-fiction is gonna be done. I have MAJOR writers block and im juggling 2 other fanfictions along with this one so im gonna...shut it down...im sorry its just the way it has to be. Well...bye guys...ill miss torturing Earthbound characters with crazy dares and making South Park references but this fan-fiction will forever live on in my heart and yours...im sorry.

This is Johndaearthboun signing off for the very last time in this wonderful fan-fiction. Goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

John: LOL Were back

Hikari: John,im gonna kill you!

John: Oh Geez! (runs away)

Hikari: (chases him) YAAAAAA!

Star: Soooo...while John runs for his life im gonna be hosting this chapter...LETS GET STARTED!

Everyone besides the OCs:(Runs away)

Star: Oh...never mind then!

John comes back in a full-body cast

Star: what happened to you?

John: You don't wanna know..

Hikari comes back with blood all over her clothes

Star: oh...thats gotta hurt!

Hikari: My revenge is now complete!

John: Hikari! IT WAS A JOKE! IT NEVER HAPPENED AND IT NEVER WILL!

Hikari: Oh...sorry!

John: Appologie not accepted.

Hikari: WHAT DID YOU SAY,PUNK?

John: Nothing...

Hikari: That's what i thought...

John: anyway BYE!


	7. Chapter 7: LOL IMPORTANT UPDATE!

HEY GUYZ IM (FROM NOW ON) GONNA CONTINUE THIS! YAY! WOOOOO HOOOOO! BYE!


	8. Chapter 8: another new friend

**HIIIIIII! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! **

Chapter 8: another new friend

John: Hello!

Samusaran101: Hello!

Star and Hikari: HELLOOOOOOOOOO!

Ness: GAHHH WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE F UP?!

John: Fine. Anyway,...WELCOME!

Samusaran101: Thank u for letting me be in this!

John: Um...you welcome? Anyway, im gonna start this so...NOW FOR DE DAREZ!

Ness: Oh shit.

John: Dare 1! 101,you should read this cuz it's from you!

Samusaran101: Um...ok! It is...

_Hikari: i dare you to jump off a cliff!_

Hikari: Um...NO!

John: (pushes her out the window and she falls 4 stories to her death) Does that count?

Samusaran101: i guess so

John: (usez his magical fanfiction magic to bring Hikari back to life)

Hikari: (punches 101 in the face)

Samusaran101: Ouch! You bitch!

(Hikari and 101 get into a fight and they both die)

Star: Ha!

(all of the sudden the "fuzzy pickles" guy from Earthbound comes falls from the sky)

John: Ah! Pervert camera man! (shoots him in the head)

Ness: Holy mother of pearl!

John: That was random! (uses magic to bring 101 and Hikari back to life)

Hikari: You bitch!

Samusaran101: Dont call me that!

John: PEOPLE SHUT UP!

Ness: Can we get on with this now?

Star: Please

John: NOW ANOTHER DARE! Dare 2:

_Ness: Why U NO WEAR A DIFFERENT CAP? WHYRED?! WHY?_

Ness:and why is that any of your bizzness?

Samusaran101: I dont know

John: Dare 3:...wait we are all out of darez! NOOOO!

Star: NOOOOO!

Hikari: NOOOO!

Samusaran101: NOOOOO!

John: Oh,well! BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Chapter

John: HELLO!

Ness: (smiles) Finally...finally!

Jeff: What's he so happy about?

John: Look at the title of this chapter.

Jeff: (looks at it and smiles) FINALLY!

Star: (looks at it and frowns) Awwwww its over.

Hikari: It is? Aw man!

Samusaran101: I won't get to torture anyone in this anymore! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

John: Thats right!

Everyone except the OCs: (chreers loudly)

John: But...

Kumatora: Oh no! Please don't tell me-

John: There is going to be another season!

Everyone except the OCs: O.o

Ness: (eye twitchces) No...just...no...(takes out a knife and chases John)...no.

John: aaaaaahhhhh! Well,at least im not dead!

(suddenly a piano falls on John and Ness and crushes them)

Ness' Ghost: You just had to open your big mouth!

John's Ghost: Eh, I don't care. (turns himself back to life) Next season starts today once im done writhing the first chapter.

Star: Um...what about Ness,he's still a ghost.

Ness' Ghost: yeah,what about me?

John: I feel like he needs to learn a lesson.

Ness' Ghost: You suck.

John: thank you! BYEE!

Everyone leaves.

BYE GUYZ AND GIRLZ! SEE YOU IN SEASON 2!


End file.
